<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahn Seongmin's Diary by ilycrvt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648844">Ahn Seongmin's Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilycrvt/pseuds/ilycrvt'>ilycrvt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilycrvt/pseuds/ilycrvt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Tiny reminder, there is a little changes for the characters' age so, Minhee will be calling Seongmin "hyung" :]</p><p>Freshman, Grade 9:<br/>Kang Minhee, Ham Wonjin</p><p>Sophomore, Grade 10:<br/>Ahn Seongmin, Song Hyeongjun, Kim Taeyoung</p><p>Senior, Grade 12:<br/>Park Serim, Allen Ma</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ahn Seongmin's Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tiny reminder, there is a little changes for the characters' age so, Minhee will be calling Seongmin "hyung" :]</p><p>Freshman, Grade 9:<br/>Kang Minhee, Ham Wonjin</p><p>Sophomore, Grade 10:<br/>Ahn Seongmin, Song Hyeongjun, Kim Taeyoung</p><p>Senior, Grade 12:<br/>Park Serim, Allen Ma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Diary, not sure if I will write here frequently but it is time to brush up some writing skills. I guess? Anyway, my name is Ahn Seongmin, a sophomore in Crvt School, joined a dance club because I love dancing but I don’t think I am good at it.</p><p>My best friends are Hyeongjunnie and Taeyoungie! We met each other through the dance club and became best friends, we would hang out during recess at the canteens or just chilling at each other’s class. I hope we will get closer in future although we are quite close for now. I cherish them a lot, I hope they don’t come across with this diary because I don’t really show my emotion to them hehe but they are great hyungs! Also really talented in dancing, the way they dance is so effortless and the flow looks really good. I am on my way to learn more techniques in dancing and become someone like them!</p><p>Oh right, just a tmi our club’s president and vice president are Serim hyung and Allen hyung. As expected, their leadership and connection are no joke since last year. I heard that the hyungs have been friends since their freshman year and until now they are in charge of the dance club together. That is cute, I mean they are cute in normal days but when it comes to the training day, they are really strict, serious and into the mood for some hard core training.</p><p>I think it is all for today? I will write if anything special happened, or I would just head to bed straight away after class.<br/>
Bye Diary!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>